


Through Marilyn Delpy's Eyes

by ceciliaj



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliaj/pseuds/ceciliaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tsn_kinkmeme.  Prompt: "Their relationship through the eyes of other characters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Marilyn Delpy's Eyes

"I could not be happier that you agreed to go out for a drink with me tonight, Carly. This case I'm on is just...I mean, I'm not supposed to talk about it, but it is taking it out of me."

Carly threw her hair back and laughed. "No prob, girl, you deserve it! I still can't believe you're on something so high profile. You know, you could really get a lot of mileage out of everything I'm sure you've learned from those depos..."

"Carly, no. I seriously haven't, and the whole thing is too, like, tragic for me to want to 'get mileage out of.' In fact, I'm pretty sure the whole thing could have been resolved if..."

"If what. Marilyn, if what? Come on, we used to spend hours speculating about our professors' little psychodramas in law school. What's this jerk's?"

Marilyn took a big gulp of her ridiculous margarita. "Do you remember that old, douche-y prof, the one everyone called Bill Clinton?"

Carly laughed for what seemed like forever. Marilyn pursed her lips, wondering if she should go on. Carly eyed her expectantly.

"Mark-" she almost choked "Mark Zuckerberg reminds you of Bill Clinton?!"

"All right, it really doesn't make sense if you're not there, if you haven't met this guy. As I was saying, well, clearly you remember Bill Clinton. Do you remember the rumors about him and your ex-boyfriend Barney? How he gave him that internship and then before we all knew it, Barney's Facebook profile said he was in Key West, and he'd unfriended everyone who'd ever set foot in the state of Massachussets?"

"WHAT?!" Carly practically fell out of her chair.

"Oh jeez. This is why I need to stay a lawyer -- so I'm too busy to drink. Anyway, don't get all re-traumatized."

"I'm not re-, re-traumatized, I'm just...I'm just realizing. You've got a crush on this guy, don't you?"

Marilyn looked at her lap. "Well, even if I did, it wouldn't matter. Because like Bill Clinton, like your ex-boyfriend, I'm pretty sure he's gay. And I'm pretty sure that he and the complainant were engaging in what became known to us as L-2's as a Key West Fest."

Carly sighed. "You know, you've gotta wonder why this is still so hard for people to grasp. When women sue their partners for child support, while we may not all be supportive, we all at least understand what happened. But when a man sues another man..."

Marilyn smiled. "Can you imagine the look on those senior partners' faces?"


End file.
